


Bizarre Celebrations

by jusrecht



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusrecht/pseuds/jusrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the first glimpse of that despised colour in his periphery, Kyouya scowled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bizarre Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

> Written in honour of KHR chapter 321, in which it was revealed how much Dino inspired Hibari.

At the first glimpse of that despised colour in his periphery, Kyouya scowled.

It was not as if he dreaded their meeting. The word ‘dread’ should not even exist in conjunction with Hibari Kyouya unless it came from an opposing party. His present predicament, however, was such that it merited a different standard of evaluation.

“So,” Dino began, without so much as pretence of contrition for exposing the general peace to complete mutilation, “Tsuna told me that something interesting happened during the fight.”

Of course he did, was Kyouya’s venomous thought as he plotted the painful demise of certain herbivore—which, nevertheless, did not solve his golden-haired, golden-grinned problem. Neither did it stop the aforementioned problem from continuing with this unforgivable insinuation: “You know, Kyouya, love sometimes manifests in the oddest shapes–"

Kyouya gifted him a lovely punch, which unfortunately had very little effect on Dino’s grin, if any.

"Like that, a perfect example."

“I’m going to kill you.”

“With the new whip?” the insufferable man suggested with a quirk of the eyebrows.

Provoked into action, Kyouya proceeded to do just that. It was not his fault that divine intervention intervened and determined that this was not the day Dino Cavallone met his much-deserved end. In fact, it further decreed, today was to be the day that Hibari Kyouya would suffer humiliation to such inconceivable degree that even the herbivore of herbivores could afford to tie him down with _his_ whip.

And kiss him.

“Lie all you want and hit me all you want, Kyouya,” he still dared speak even after his lips had been bitten bloody and proper, the incorrigible bane. “It won’t change the fact that a part of you will always be honest about your feelings for me.”

“What _feelings_.”

“Although I must say that lying is a bad habit.”

“Shut up.”

“With pleasure.” And Dino kissed him again.


End file.
